monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
13 Wishes TV Special
"13 Wishes" is the second TV special of 2013. Gigi Grant, Twyla, Whisp, Catty Noir, and Wydowna Spider made their animated debuts and possibly a sixth character along with them. Summaries Mattel Media Monster High, 13 Wishes, marks the third direct-to-DVD CG animated, feature-length film to be released by Mattel’s Monster High brand in an anticipated partnership with Universal Pictures. 13 Wishes brings to life the age-old adage of “Be scare-ful what you wish for". Tired of being under her popular older sister's shadow, Howleen Wolf stumbles upon an ancient genie lantern hidden deep within the attic of Monster High. The genie is freed and grants Howleen not 3, but 13 wishes! At first, all her screams come true. But Howleen soon discovers that each wish comes with a dark side and finds herself under an evil spell of temptation that wreaks havoc on the student body of Monster High. Join Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura, Abbey Bominable and the rest of the Monster High ghouls on an all-new DVD movie adventure as they strive to save Howleen… and the very soul of Monster High! Amazon It's a new school year at Monster High, and the little sister of Clawdeen Wolf, Howleen, is determined to be more fangtastic than ever. Her dream of popularity turns out to be easier than anyone imagined when she stumbles upon a genie named Gigi Grant who grants her not three, but 13 Wishes! But the ghouls quickly learn to be scareful what you wish for because each wish comes with a dark side, and soon the student disembody of Monster High is turned upside-down! Join Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura and the rest of their creeperiffic ghoulfriends as they journey deep inside the magic lantern to save the very soul of Monster High... while flashing their killer style every step of the way! Characters *''The character list is based on the trailers and doll assortment.'' Notes References * The title "13 Wishes" is a play on the 2010 movie 16 Wishes. * Lagoona's transformation sequence is loosely designed after the 1486 paininting The Birth of Venus. Continuity * When Howleen enters the attic, a purple hat, a magic apple, a ring, and a bottle with purple liquid are on display. These refer to various students and teachers of Ever After High. * The mirror Howleen drops and breaks is likely the mirror spoken of in the from Ever After High. * As Howleen is walking outside looking for good uses for her wishes, she passes by Rochelle reading a letter and holding a rose petal. These two things are from Garrott DuRoque, with whom she reunited in "Scaris: City of Frights". * The Grimm Brothers are characters from Ever After High. * Scarah and Invisi Billy are an item, which they became in "Scarah-Voyant". Oddly, Mattel chose to not air this webisode until two months after "13 Wishes" premiered. * The first ever in-cartoon mention is made of Clawdia Wolf, who would debut properly in "Frights, Camera, Action!". * Whisp's motivations and her fragile bond with Gigi are more fully explained in [[Gigi Grant's 13 Wishes diary|Gigi's 13 Wishes diary]], which pays more proper attention to Whisp feeling disposable compared to Gigi. Errors * There is little consistency in the scope of Howleen's wishes. For instance, her popularity, student disembodied president, and headmistress wishes reduce almost the entire student body into mind-controlled slaves, but "randomly" do not affect various characters. Why the effects of these wishes differ so greatly is not explained. Howleen's wish to undo her previous wishes also has inconsistent effects. For instance, the Howleen masks all disappear on the 12th wish, but none of the 13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah outfits are changed for 'Signature' outfits, despite them being a direct result of Howleen wishing the girls banished to the lantern. Particularly peculiar is the Die Trying un-wish. Clawd, Manny, and Heath are just pulled from the show, but they have been on it nonetheless, as proven by Spectra's interview and Crash's presence at the party. Other * Scarah's 3D model is based on her San Diego Comic-Con International 2011 prototype rather than the 2012 exclusive doll. For instance, she has the broader cheeks and the jacket of the prototype. This is a tad curious, considering Wydowna's 3D model, whose history is largely alike but for the fact her doll didn't come out until 2013, is based on her actual doll. * As with Scaris: City of Frights, 13 Wishes features a lot of fashion. They are: Clawdeen's 'School's Out' outfit, Ghoulia's Scaris: City of Frights outfit with her Skultimate Roller Maze hairdo, all outfits from the Picture Day fashion line, and the entire 13 Wishes and 13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah lines. * "13 Wishes" technically has three release dates: It premiered in English in the UK during the weekend of September 21st and 22nd. It became available for download on September 26th on websites like iTunes. The DVD was released on the 8th of October, and the movie likely will be on TV towards the end of October. * The DVD of "13 Wishes" contains three webisodes that likely are exclusive to the DVD until some a few months into 2014: "Department of Monster Vehicles", "Royal Pest Sitter", and "Cookie Creeper". It also contains the Ever After High webisode " " as an Ever After High sneak peek. Category:TV specials